


Ebb and Flow

by saint_troll



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fumbled touches in the dark.  That’s how it had began. Weeks after the events at the sanctuary.  After someone had finally seen past the spikes tearing their way through his spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb and Flow

With Tom gone and Hal chomping at the bit at the mere sight of him, Ben found himself wandering the edges of the encampments.  Hidden away in dark corners or perched upon rafters watching the bustle of humanity beneath him.  Invariably, that’s where Jimmy would find him.  Tonight, it was a small hillside nearly overcome by weeds.

 

“Dinner?”  Jimmy offered as he knelt down beside Ben with two plates in hand.  He followed the other boy’s gaze until it fell upon the shadows cast by 2nd Mass’ candlelit shantytown.  

 

His voice barely above a whisper, Ben shook his head.  “You can have it.”

 

Settling down into a cross legged position, Jimmy sighed and placed the 2nd plate wordlessly in front of Ben.  As he scooped up the seasoned rice and game, he let the silence between them ebb and flow before speaking again.  It was their way.  And just when Jimmy had almost given up and snatched the other plate to have for himself as did happen on occasion, Ben reached down and picked it up.  

 

He ate slow and steady; as if it took great thought.  Jimmy’s gaze didn’t waver as he watched the muscles of Ben’s jaw flex with each bite or as he followed the bobbing of his adam’s apple as he swallowed.  As creepy as others might have thought it was, it felt right to watch over Ben.  If he didn’t make sure he ate or slept, who would?  And no one, not even his kid brother Matt, could make Ben laugh or smile the way Jimmy did.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Yeah.”  Jimmy gathered the plates and spoons into a tidy stack and let his attention follow Ben’s gaze again.  “We have perimeter tomorrow night.”  The fondness and excitement were evident in his voice.  The day that Weaver had assigned him to duty with Ben had changed his life.

 

He’d always felt like a burden amongst the other soldiers.  But never around Ben.  It was strange because Ben could literally run circles around all the men and women that seemed to believe that age had any effect on how good of a soldier you could be.  They all had stories of lost family or harnessed children that fueled their anger.  Could they fathom that a child, a teenager like himself, could feel just as much hatred for the skitters as they did?  

 

“I scored more ammo.”  Ben replied with a half smile shot Jimmy’s way.  He dug into a pocket and tossed the worn ziploc baggie at him.

 

Jimmy grinned back as he caught it.  Thumbing the plastic open, he chewed at his bottom lip.  Ben had gotten his hands on more berserker wares.  They had the absolute best anti-skitter stuff.  “Nice.”

 

Once again, silence hung between them but it was a comforting one.  “Any news on your dad?”  Jimmy asked cautiously.  It sucked to even be bringing it up, but it was important to Ben and therefore important to Jimmy himself.

 

Ben shook his head but inched closer in the grass.  “No.”  

 

Jimmy let his hand drop to the ground between them.  Palm up, he uncurled his fingers and waited.  He’d never brought it up or questioned Ben about it, but he knew.  He knew that unless the invitation was given that Ben would never just reach out and seek contact; even contact as minimal as this.

 

As always, it began slowly.  Feather Light touches toying with the frayed edges of his fingerless gloves.  Then the warm drag of calloused skin pressing against his own before finally their hands were clasped tightly in each other’s grip.  

  
Ben let out a shaky gasp that hung in the cool air before fading away. Jimmy smiled and huffed out a quiet but pleased laugh.  It was a delight to watch such basic things take Ben’s breathe away.  It was even better when things weren’t so simple.  But tonight felt like a night for the uncomplicated.  Holding hands had never felt so good before the invasion.  It was one of those perspective changes that the adults went on about.  And Jimmy, he totally got how things that seemed to mean nothing before now meant everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue with more scenes between these two... or not... season two broke my heart.


End file.
